


Fly me to the Moon

by earlpanda



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlpanda/pseuds/earlpanda
Summary: Adachi decided to sing a song for Kurosawa.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黒澤優一/安達清
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Fly me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that in the manga, Kurosawa Yuichi is really good at singing. However, Machida Keita-san, is not (LOL). I think it would be so much interesting if Kurosawa was not that perfect, then put him in a really awkward situation and see how he's gonna handle it.  
> About Adachi, he's socially awkward, a little bit shy, but not too shy. He is that kind of person who would definitely stand up and fight to protect the others no matter what, and I can see why Kurosawa has fallen for him. Adachi is めっちゃカッコいい!!!!
> 
> Gonna try to translate this into English later, with my broken English.

Trong một quán KTV tại quận Shibuya.

Tiếng người cười nói ồn ào cũng tiếng hát hò đinh tai nhức óc khiến Adachi càng rúc người vào trong góc ghế sô pha hơn. Tuýp người như cậu dĩ nhiên chẳng bao giờ đến những nơi đông người và náo nhiệt như vậy, giả như có hôm nào đẹp trời lắm mà cậu chịu vác xác đi KTV, thì ắt cũng là đi với mình Tsuge, khi thằng bạn nối khố rầu đời chuyện gì đó. Chứ đi với tập thể á, với đám đồng nghiệp trong văn phòng á? Quên đi.

Một buổi tối thứ Sáu đẹp trời như thế này, đáng ra giờ này cậu phải đang ngồi ăn tối với Kurosawa mới đúng, ừm… Hẳn là một bữa tối hẹn hò đầy lãng mạn đây, nhưng cậu còn chưa kịp tưởng tượng ra, thì đã bị tên đàn em ngốc nghếch Rokkaku – lại một lần nữa - phá đám không thương tiếc. Để ăn mừng công ty vừa ký được một hợp đồng béo bở, sếp mời cả văn phòng đi nhậu một bữa linh đình. Rượu chè chán chê, vẫn chưa hết, mọi người lại rủ nhau đi tăng hai, Rokkaku cứ quấn lấy cậu chèo kéo cho bằng được, và rồi thế là kết cục cậu phải ngồi cứng người ở đây, gượng gạo hết chỗ nói.

“Anh Adachi ~” Rokkaku vừa gào thét xong một bài trong Vocaloid, liền quay sang khoác vai Adachi, đưa mic cho cậu, lè nhè nói: “Anh Adachi không uống rượu thì cũng hát một bài đi ~”

Chết còn hơn.

Adachi nhăn mặt thầm nghĩ.

“Cho vui thôi mà anh! Không phải nghiêm túc quá đâu!”

Rokkaku tiếp tục nhì nhèo.

Adachi chưa kịp từ chối, thì một bàn tay khác đã vươn ra cầm chiếc micro trên tay Rokkaku. Đó là Kurosawa.

Anh cười nói: “Thôi, cậu làm khó cậu ấy làm gì.”

Không hiểu sao, dưới ánh đèn mờ tối, ánh mắt Kurosawa nhìn Rokkaku hơi quắc lên dữ tợn, nhưng tên ngốc thần kinh thô này lại không nhận ra. Cũng phải, nếu nhạy cảm chút xíu, thì cậu ta đã không nằng nặc đòi chen vào ngồi giữa Adachi và Kurosawa cho bằng được rồi.

Hai mắt Rokkaku lại sáng bừng lên, liến thoắng nói:

“Vậy anh Kurosawa hát một bài đi nha! Ôi trời, em chưa bao giờ được nghe anh Kurosawa hát luôn đó. Anh ngầu vậy chắc cũng hát hay lắm nhỉ, anh mà hát chắc ối cô trong phòng mình lại xỉu lên xỉu xuống ấy!”

Giọng cậu ta rất lớn, dù trong phòng ồn ào nhưng vẫn đủ lôi kéo sự chú ý của người khác. Mọi người đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía chỗ họ đầy mong chờ.

Mặt Kurosawa hơi cứng lại.

“Không, tôi… không giỏi món hát hò cho lắm.”

Rokkaku phì cười: “Có gì đâu anh, chả ai hát dở hơn em được đâu. Hôm nay một trong hai anh nhất định phải hát một bài đi, bình thường có phải lúc nào cũng mời được hai anh đi KTV với mọi người đâu!”

Nghe vậy, có vài người khác cũng lên tiếng đồng tình và cổ vũ. Quả thực, có phải lúc nào cũng được nghe anh chàng đẹp trai tinh anh phòng sales suốt 5 năm liền trổ tài ca hát đâu cơ chứ. Ngay cả Adachi cũng không nén nổi sự tò mò mà quay sang nhìn anh chằm chằm.

Khi tiếng nhạc dạo đầu vang lên, Kurosawa cầm mic bước lên bục với vẻ mặt hơi khó tả. Đó là bản tình ca cổ điển “Fly me to the Moon”.

Ai nấy đều nín thở theo dõi, kể cả Adachi, cho đến khi Kurosawa cất tiếng hát.

_“Fly me to the Moon, let me play among the stars…”_

Cả phòng lặng thinh mất vài giây.

Rokkaku nói đúng, Kurosawa mà cất tiếng hát là khiến các cô gái xỉu lên xỉu xuống thật, nhưng không phải vì quá hay, mà là vì…

NÓ DỞ ÓI.

Trái ngược với khuôn mặt tuấn tú là chất giọng vịt đực lệch tông lệch nhịp đến nỗi không ai dám nhìn thẳng. Cuối cùng, Adachi không kìm được nữa mà phì cười, song có lẽ lại thấy mình hơi thất lễ nên đưa tay che miệng, cố nhịn cười.

Kurosawa của hiện giờ không còn là cậu nhóc ngây thơ mới ra trường để khách chuốc say như xưa nữa. Trên bục cao kia, mọi ánh mắt, nụ cười, cử chỉ của anh vẫn vô cùng tự nhiên và cuốn hút, dù ở trong tình huống đầy ngượng ngùng, anh vẫn có thể quyến rũ mọi người đến vậy. Adachi có chút ngưỡng mộ. Chẳng trách thành tích trong công việc của anh cao như thế, rõ ràng không phải hoàn toàn là nhờ khuôn mặt.

Hát hết lời một, Kurosawa xua tay tỏ ý rằng “không nỡ tra tấn lỗ tai mọi người thêm nữa”, chọc cho mọi người cười phá lên một trận, rồi bước về chỗ ngồi. Lần này anh mặc xác Rokkaku đang xỉn quắc cần câu, chen vào ngồi xuống sát bên cạnh Adachi.

Khoảnh khắc khi bả vai hai người chạm vào nhau, đủ mọi suy nghĩ hỗn loạn của Kurosawa bất ngờ ập vào đầu Adachi ào ào như nước lũ, khiến cậu hơi choáng váng.

_[“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Adachi cười rồi!!!!”]_

_[“Siêu siêu siêu dễ thương luôn!!!”]_

_[“Giờ bảo mình tấu hài thêm vài lần nữa cũng được!”]_

_[“Giờ chắc Adachi không bị ép hát nữa đâu…”]_

_[“Ừm… Mặc dù mình cũng muốn nghe Adachi hát…”]_

_[“Nếu em ấy muốn…”]_

“À ừm... Có ai hát nốt không?” Có tiếng nói vang lên khiến Adachi sực tỉnh về hiện tại, “Nếu anh Kurosawa không hát nữa thì mình bỏ qua bài này nhé?”

Bài hát mới được một nửa, giờ đang vào đoạn nhạc dạo đầy lãng mạn và tình tứ. Kurosawa hơi nhổm dậy định trả lại micro, nào ngờ một cánh tay khác kéo anh lại. Adachi run run nói:

“Để… để tôi hát nốt.”

“Hả?”

Kurosawa há hốc miệng, trơ mắt nhìn Adachi nhẹ nhàng lấy chiếc micro ra khỏi tay mình.

Adachi vừa hạ quyết tâm xong, đến khi cầm mic chuẩn bị thì lại xấu hổ đến nỗi chỉ muốn bỏ của chạy lấy người, hoặc là, tự quay ngược thời gian về 1 phút trước mà tự tát cho bản thân một cú. Cậu không dám nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt sáng rực ở bên cạnh mà giả vờ nhìn chằm chằm vào màn hình phía trước để đọc lời bài hát, nhưng dù vậy, cậu vẫn cảm thấy ánh mắt ấy như hóa thành thực thể, ghim vào da cậu, nóng rẫy. Tay cậu run lên, tim đập thình thịch, đến khi cậu cố hít một hơi sâu để bình tĩnh lại rồi bắt đầu vào hát thì đã bị lỡ mất nửa nhịp.

_“F…Fill my heart with song…”_

Adachi có thể hát, nhưng chưa bao giờ hát trước mặt nhiều người như vậy cả. Giọng cậu rất trong và ấm, vào lúc này lại hơi run run do quá căng thẳng, tạo nên sắc thái vừa rụt rè vừa dịu dàng rất đặc biệt cho bài hát.

_“Let me sing for ever more…”_

Vượt qua được nỗi sợ ban đầu thì sẽ trở nên mạnh dạn hơn nhiều. Sau câu đầu tiên, Adachi liền cảm thấy thoải mái hơn hẳn, bắt đầu quên đi những yếu tố bên ngoài mà chú tâm vào bài hát hơn.

_“You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…”_

Hát đến đây, cậu bất giác liếc nhìn sang người bên cạnh. Dù anh đã âm thầm thích cậu từ rất lâu, có lẽ là rất lâu trước khi cậu có khả năng đọc được tiếng lòng của anh, nhưng chẳng phải ánh mắt cậu vẫn luôn dõi theo anh đó sao?

_“In other words: please be true…”_

Âm cuối ngân cao như một nhánh cỏ đuôi mèo cọ cọ vào tim người khác ngứa ngáy. Chẳng biết lấy đâu ra can đảm, cậu quay sang nhìn thẳng vào mắt Kurosawa và hát.

_“In other words...”_

_“I love you.”_

.

Adachi cùng Kurosawa đi bộ ra ga tàu điện ngầm, cả hai không ai nói lời nào. Đến tận lúc này Adachi mới cảm thấy nhịp tim mình dịu lại được một chút, hơi thở dần ổn định lại. Trải nghiệm vừa nãy khiến cậu tưởng như chết ngất đi được vì căng thẳng, nhưng sau khi trải qua nó, cậu lại cảm thấy không tệ đến vậy, và phản ứng của mọi người cũng không khủng khiếp như những nỗi âu lo thường xuyên túc trực trong đầu cậu. Lúc này, cậu thấy khoan khoái lạ thường, giống như vừa vượt qua được một thanh chướng ngại vật trên đường chạy vậy.

Adachi buột ra một tiếng cười.

“Gì thế?” Kurosawa hỏi.

“Không có gì, chỉ là... Không ngờ trên đời này còn có thứ mà Kurosawa không giỏi cơ đấy. Tại vì bình thường Kurosawa lúc nào cũng hoàn hảo trong mọi mặt hết.”

“Hả? Không phải đâu.” Kurosawa dừng bước, Adachi cũng dừng lại, quay đầu ngạc nhiên nhìn anh. Kurosawa nói tiếp:

“Tôi không hoàn hảo đâu, vì tôi chỉ là một người đàn ông bình thường mà thôi. Tôi có rất nhiều tật xấu, rất nhiều khuyết điểm nữa, mà từ nay về sau em có thể sẽ dần dần khám phá ra. Nhưng mong em lượng thứ và chiếu cố tôi nhiều hơn, bởi tôi muốn mình là phiên bản gần với hoàn hảo nhất dành cho em.”

Ánh mắt anh dịu dàng quá đỗi, khiến Adachi đỏ bừng cả mặt, chỉ biết lúng túng gật đầu: “Ừ... ừm...”

“Vả lại...”

Kurosawa tiến gần một bước, ghé sát vào tai cậu dè dặt thủ thỉ.

“Vừa nãy Adachi bảnh lắm luôn.”

Còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Adachi đã thấy mình rơi vào trong một cái ôm rất chặt, rất ấm áp. Ở khoảng cách gần, bấy giờ Adachi mới nhìn thấy vành tai Kurosawa đã đỏ ửng lên từ bao giờ.

_[“Ừ, tôi cũng yêu em.”]_

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hôm nọ bắt gặp một ban nhạc đường phố hát Fly me to the Moon, với đệm bằng guitar, organ và violin cực kỳ da diết. Nó khiến mình nhớ đến một buổi tối mùa đông của vài năm về trước, cũng một mình đứng trước ga Akabane nghe hát như vậy. Mình rời Tokyo trong một sáng sớm đầy vội vã và lo âu, bỏ lại sau lưng rất nhiều mơ ước và tiếc nuối, cho nên lúc đó khi nghe bài hát này, mình lại thấy nhớ kinh khủng, và cũng thấy lãng mạn cực kỳ. Mình không giỏi viết lãng mạn, cho nên cố mãi cũng không viết ra được đầy đủ cái cảm xúc choáng ngợp lúc đó của mình. Anyway, tâm sự vậy thôi, mong các bạn enjoy!


End file.
